


寄养情人节番外

by wwxxx



Category: BL - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 08:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16384532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wwxxx/pseuds/wwxxx





	寄养情人节番外

结婚番外

俩人把婚礼定在七夕那一天，但是直到结婚前三天秦俊逸都没有请到假。一个星期前市里发生了一起入室抢劫杀人案，局长命令手底下人半个月把案子办完，秦俊逸天天带着人又是勘察现场又是走访调查的实在走不开，每天都是大半夜了披着月光进的家门。  
结婚证两个人早就领好了，剩下的就是仪式和宴客。婚礼仪式两个人已经商量了一下，晋冬冬不喜欢花里胡哨的过程，只想把同事朋友请到接受他们的祝福就已经很高兴了。所以除去了一些仪式上面的安排，剩下的结婚宴订酒店划名单还有酒水一类的也需要很大的精力去办，双方家长也都在尽力的帮忙，晋冬冬差点就想撒手不管了，结婚好麻烦，果然一辈子只能结一次。  
晚上快要睡着的晋冬冬隐隐约约感觉到旁边的动静，应该是秦俊逸回来了，迷迷糊糊的两条胳膊一张就把人的头环在怀里，抱怨着结婚好麻烦，下次再也不结婚了。  
秦俊逸吻了吻晋冬冬的胳膊，说：“请的假批给我了，明天你休息，我来办吧。”  
事实证明Alpha的办事效率果然不容小觑，晋冬冬接下来的两天就在家里好好的躺着，剩下的事情秦俊逸全都安排妥当了，晋妈和秦妈连插手的机会都没有了。结婚前一天秦俊逸已经把该通知的人通知完了，晋冬冬又反复核对了一遍才算罢休。  
婚礼当天，秦俊逸去晋冬冬家里接人，他没有在婚礼的任何一个方面吝啬，双方的礼服做的高级又合身，站在面前的人穿上西装就完全脱了稚气，大方的笑着站在他面前伸出手等着牵。  
“傻啦？”见人迟迟不伸手，晋冬冬又往前走一步，把秦俊逸的手握住，当着众多亲朋好友的面抬头吻了一口对方的下巴。  
腻歪的不行，但毕竟是他俩的日子，没人能说什么。  
戒指早就已经带在俩人手上了，俩人在商场挑了挺久，秦俊逸看见什么都说好看，最后还是晋冬冬自己决定的，一对白金素戒，晋冬冬的手小，选的戒指比秦俊逸的窄了些。  
那会儿看完了戒指刚付完账，秦俊逸那边就接了电话叫他准备出任务，看起来很紧急，晋冬冬理解他叫他赶紧去，秦俊逸一脸对不起的样子又不舍得走。他打开戒指盒把秦俊逸的那枚给人带上又亲了亲才把人哄走，等秦俊逸走了，站在一旁看着的柜台小姐还说你老公真好，晋冬冬礼貌的笑了笑，自己的那枚戒指在指尖转了很久才带上。  
这件事晋冬冬本以为秦俊逸已经不记得了。  
到了酒店，赖于声迟迟不见来，开席时间快要到了，于淼淼和晋冬冬轮番打了好几个电话都没人接，实在没办法打到赖宗宪的手机上，立马就有人应了。对面的男声低沉沙哑，说马上送赖于声过去，隐隐还能从里面听到赖于声哼哼的声音，晋冬冬一听就明白是怎么回事。  
大概又过了半个小时，赖于声才被他哥送过来，手里拿了个大红包，虽然脸上笑嘻嘻的但是还是能看出来人不是很精神。  
“给！红包放这里，我说我要当你俩将来孩子的干爹，不过分吧？”赖宗宪也从车里下来了，他本是不想来的，但是赖于声早上把他喂的很饱，他顺口就答应了，反悔是不行的了，他对他弟就没有反悔这一说的。  
饭没有吃多少，敬酒倒是一波一波的，晋冬冬酒精过敏喝不了酒，只能拿着杯子沾沾嘴唇，众人喝不尽兴，都去灌秦俊逸。  
只要是递到手里的酒，秦俊逸就都喝下去。眼睛笑眯眯的道谢，脸上虽然不见红，但晋冬冬知道他是喝醉了。  
回家的路上，秦俊逸闭着眼睛坐在副驾驶座上，皱着眉头，之前在警局工作太忙不按时吃饭就有点胃病了，现在酒喝了这么多，自然不会好受。  
晋冬冬右手伸出来盖在秦俊逸肚子上揉了揉，秦俊逸把他的手攥进手心里，说：“对不起。”  
“嗯？你说什么？”  
“我平时太忙了，很多事情都没有做好，还有买戒指那次，我应该也给你戴上的，我…”  
“我以为你不会意识到呢。”  
“我记得，我都记得。”  
“记得就好啦，七夕快乐。”  
“七夕快乐，秦太太。”  
回到家秦俊逸洗漱了一下就去睡了，办案的时候睡不好，准备婚宴的时候也没多长的睡眠时间，这次一放松，两点多到家开始睡觉，他睡到了晚上八点多，起来后昏昏沉沉的出了卧室，晋冬冬正坐在客厅地上打游戏，眼睛死死盯着电视，头发上往下滴着水，身上只简单披了一件浴巾，对着空调扇呼呼的吹着。  
“别着凉了。”秦俊逸走过我趴在他身上，身上冰冰凉凉的，一下就清醒了。  
“醒了？饿吗？我去给你…”话还没有说完，晋冬冬就被秦俊逸从腰环上扛到了肩上，给他吓了一跳，惊叹了一句，说：“天…你不饿吗？胃疼吗？”他自然知道秦俊逸想做什么，只不过他更关心秦俊逸的身体。  
“不饿，待会儿再说。”  
把人扔到床上，披在肩上的浴巾已经掉落，省去了脱衣服的环节，秦俊逸搂着晋冬冬的脖子和人接吻，动作不如之前鲁莽，而是完全占有后心安的温柔。  
“衣服，衣服脱掉啊…”晋冬冬裸着身子，即使回家的时候已经换上了睡衣，秦俊逸的衣服蹭着他的皮肤还是很疼，他把秦俊逸往外推了推。  
双手架着晋冬冬的胳肢窝把人往床中间移了移，秦俊逸双腿岔开跪在晋冬冬身上，边脱衣服边低头亲吻身下的人，用鼻子和下巴蹭着人脖子，晋冬冬痒得咯咯笑。  
“你好香啊…发情了吗？不是这段时间啊…”  
“没有吧。”晋冬冬伸手摸了摸秦俊逸暂时标记的后颈，标记的疤痕依然在，只不过不如才开始的那么明显了。  
“宝贝好香…来，摸摸老公。”秦俊逸把人的手捉了去，摁在了自己已经半勃起的阴茎上。  
不是第一次接触眼前的巨物，亲密的事情两个人也已经做了很多次。但是晋冬冬每次做的时候还是会有点害羞，在这个时候他才真正的体会到alpha与omega的不同，心里默默的感叹老天爷的不公，alpha长了这个玩意就只会仗势欺人。  
手里的火热一点点的涨大，他似乎都能感受手心底下的血管在一下一下的跳动，秦俊逸小腹一起一落，呼吸渐渐变得沉重，alpha费洛蒙的倾泻而出。  
“宝贝好乖。”秦俊逸吻了一下晋冬冬的眼睛，从他身上挪开，坐在了床头，示意他来自己身上。  
像是被吸引的雌兽，每当这个时候晋冬冬都情不自禁的听从秦俊逸的指示，他明白这样做这样会给他带来快乐。  
这次轮到晋冬冬跨跪在秦俊逸身上，他没有坐下来，因为秦俊逸已经把用唾液浸湿的手指探入他的后穴，仅仅只是在穴口揉弄，都使晋冬冬腰身发软，头靠在对方的肩上扭动着，使秦俊逸不得不用另一只手扶着晋冬冬的腰固定住才能继续动作。  
在闻到秦俊逸alpha费洛蒙的味道时，晋冬冬omega的天性就已经释放了。后穴不等秦俊逸手指探入就已经自动的分泌了润滑的粘液，邀请着进一步的探入。  
“进来…”晋冬冬扭腰往秦俊逸的阴茎上坐，动作太急没有章法，根本挤不进去，只在股缝间滑了滑。  
“别急。”秦俊逸故意使坏，手上的动作也停了，两只手就只扶着晋冬冬的腰，一点点的吮咬着他的锁骨和胸前两个小红点，任晋冬冬怎么乱扭都无济于事，他就是没有进去的意思。  
“进来啊…秦俊逸…进来…”胸前被嘬得又痛又痒，下面得不到发泄，晋冬冬就用小腹蹭着身前的人，他也早就已经勃起，手本想安慰两下，但是被秦俊逸发现后就固住不准动了，无处发泄，他很心急。  
急得眼泪都快出来了，秦俊逸不再逗他玩了。松开固住晋冬冬的手，扶着阴茎一点点塞进穴口。晋冬冬腰死死的挺直着，承受着一点点的入侵。胳膊抱着秦俊逸的头，下巴磨蹭着他的头发，不是第一次做，但是依然发抖得厉害。  
“疼吗？”  
晋冬冬摇了摇头说：“继续。”  
全部进入后，秦俊逸捧着晋冬冬的屁股慢慢的抽送，晋冬冬好像还不餍足一样，自己也上下的挪动着，秦俊逸本想这次温柔一点，但晋冬冬好像并不想要他这样，一次次的煽风点火，他忍得也是头上冒汗。  
“进去…”  
“哪里？”  
“生殖腔…快点…”晋冬冬扭着腰试图帮秦俊逸找突破口，他的身体秦俊逸早就了如指掌，刚刚碰撞的地方就一直在生殖腔口，只不过他怕伤了怀里的人一直不敢进去罢了。  
穴内软肉一点点的贴附着秦俊逸的阴茎，生殖腔口也在秦俊逸的撞击下扩张开来，像是一个有灵魂的小嘴，把想要闯进来的巨物往里吞。  
耳边传来晋冬冬难耐的呻吟，这种呻吟只能是使两人间更加亲密的春药，让秦俊逸更加用力的凿进去。  
“嗯啊…”彻底进入的时候，晋冬冬环着秦俊逸的胳膊更紧了，后颈的腺体暴露在秦俊逸的鼻子旁边，香气熏人，像是一万杯烈酒下肚，连脸都觉得熏得火热。  
“啊…”晋冬冬小腹开始痉挛，生殖腔内不停的往外泄水，他腾出来一只手去抚慰前端挺立的阴茎，可是获得的快感远不如后面来的快活，致使他停了手上动作，去寻捧着他屁股的大手，慌乱的带了一只引到自己前端，眼神迷离的与秦俊逸对视，讨好一样的亲吻着秦俊逸的眼睛脸颊和嘴唇，希望他能够帮他。  
“叫老公。”  
“帮我…老公…”  
话都说到这个份上，哪里还有拒绝的道理？秦俊逸腾出一只手去揉弄挑逗晋冬冬泛着嫩红颜色的茎身，由于另一只手无法再使晋冬冬平衡的坐在自己身上，他只好起身把晋冬冬翻到身下，晋冬冬双腿大开，使他的撞击没有任何阻拦，也更加的猛烈。  
感受到腔内渐渐收紧痉挛，湿热的液体一股股的涌出包裹着茎身，晋冬冬身上也开始泛红，omega的费洛蒙已经充斥了整间屋子。秦俊逸知道他快要到了。好像是丢了骨架一样，秦俊逸虽然还插在晋冬冬身体里，但是依然很容易就把晋冬冬翻了个身，穴内因为不寻常的摩擦变得更加敏感，晋冬冬本能的把脸埋进被子里，白净的后颈毫无防备的裸露出来，看在秦俊逸眼里却比任何东西都要色情。  
他弯了咬去舔弄，胯下的动作不仅不停反而更加用力，如若不是他摁着晋冬冬的腰，估计都能把人顶出去。  
“你是我的。”说完，秦俊逸狠狠的一口咬了下去，alpha信息素完全注入，晋冬冬颤抖着流出眼泪，后穴不自禁的收得更紧，前端喷出滴滴白浊。  
规律的抽搐痉挛每次都会让秦俊逸经受不住，最后一记深顶后，茎身前端膨大成结，毫无保留的射了进去。  
alpha射精量很多，射精时长将近二十分钟，秦俊逸把人抱在怀里，感受到怀里的人的腿一直在抖，这是他第一次射进晋冬冬的生殖腔，他害怕他受不了，一遍遍的舔着晋冬冬腺体的安慰着。  
成的结慢慢变小，射精还是不见结束，秦俊逸本想把阴茎抽出来，但却被晋冬冬制止了，他把秦俊逸试图把阴茎拔出来的手拍掉，握着他阴茎的根部又往里进了进，为了适应进入还自主的扭了扭屁股。  
“我怕你受不了。”  
“…可以的。”  
秦俊逸牵了牵嘴角，大手摩挲着晋冬冬的小腹，说：“男孩还是女孩呢？”  
“早着呢！”  
怀里的人累得睡着了，秦俊逸抱着人去浴缸清洗了一通也不见人醒过来。洗好了塞进被窝，却一下子就缠上来了，怎么都甩不开。  
“我爱你。”  
“嗯…”  
这句话晋冬冬是在梦里听见的。


End file.
